Liberty City Police Department (IV)
Das Liberty City Police Department (kurz LCPD) ist die zuständige Polizeibehörde in der Stadt Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In Grand Theft Auto V hat die Behörde einen kurzen Auftritt. Das LCPD basiert auf dem New York City Police Department. Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) miniatur|GTA-IV-Polizisten als Illustration In GTA IV verändert sich das Bild der Polizei in Sachen Verhalten, Aussehen und Ausstattung erheblich: Mit Pistole, MP5, Schrotflinte, Karabiner und Scharfschützengewehren machen die Polizisten in weißen Polizei-Cruisern und Streifenwagen Jagd auf Verbrecher. Auch Boote, Hubschrauber und Gefangenentransporter gehören zum Fuhrpark des LCPD. Das LCPD ist 2008 mit dem Krieg gegen den Terror befasst und sperrt beispielsweise Brücken ab, die aktuell das Ziel von Terroristen sein könnten. Zu ihrer Hauptaufgabe zählt jedoch weiterhin das Abwickeln alltäglicher Straftaten, besonders derer von Niko Bellic, gegen den sie mit einer Aggressivität, Hartnäckigkeit und Koordination vorgehen, wie man es in vorigen GTA-Spielen noch nicht gesehen hat. In GTA IV wird das LCPD nicht komplett korrupt dargestellt, Bestechlichkeit ist dennoch an einigen Stellen anzutreffen, zum Beispiel bei Francis McReary. Korruption ist bei diesem der Dreh- und Angelpunkt all seiner Missionen: Er lässt Erpresser, die seine Illoyalität publik machen wollen, wenn dieser ihren Forderungen nicht nachgeht, umbringen. In The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony spielt die Polizei keine Sonderrolle. Wappen Das Wappen des LCPD (siehe Bild oben) ist grob an das der realen New Yorker Polizei angelehnt, greift jedoch GTA-typisch verschiedene Klischees und Probleme der (amerikanischen) Polizei auf: zwei mit Schlagstöcken bewaffnete Polizisten im Zentrum des Wappens verweisen auf das oftmals brutale Vorgehen der Ordnungshüter gegen Zivilisten. Darunter sind die (angeblichen) Markenzeichen der amerikanischen Verbrechensbekämpfer abgebildet: Kaffee to go und ein Donut. Kontrollen miniatur|Ein Polizist durchsucht einen [[Karin Automobiles|Karin Intruder]] In GTA IV gibt es drei Stellen in der Stadt, an denen das LCPD regelmäßig Fahrzeuge anhält und durchsucht; der Spieler ist von diesen Durchsuchungen nicht betroffen. Die Kontrollen finden an diesen Orten statt: # An beiden Tunnelausfahrten des Booth Tunnel # Bei der Columbus Cathedral, Algonquin # Auf dem Weststück der East Borough Bridge, Charge Island Besonderheit Ab einem Fahndungslevel von vier Sternen sieht man auf einigen Dächern (besonders in der Gegend um Chinatown, The Exchange und City Hall, aber auch auf dem Dach der Vespucci-Universität) Scharfschützen. Sie erscheinen allerdings erst, wenn man sich ein paar Minuten in dem Gebiet aufhält. Am besten kann man die Schützen auf dem Dach des Rathauses erkennen. Benutzt man den Cheat „Explosive Sniper“ in The Ballad of Gay Tony, so explodieren auch die Geschosse der Polizeischarfschützen. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (2009) miniatur|Ein LCPD-Beamter während der Verhaftung [[Wu Lees]] In Chinatown Wars spielt das LCPD auch eine zentrale Rolle: Der Beamte Wade Heston ermittelt während der Haupthandlung zusammen mit Protagonist Huang Lee gegen den V-Mann, der die Triaden an das FIB verrät. Allerdings gerät die Dienstaufsicht immer öfter in die verdeckten Ermittlungen, um Heston wegen seines ständigen Drogenkonsums festzunehmen. Mit Huangs Hilfe gelingt es Heston, am Ende den Spitzel zu verhaften bzw. auszuschalten. Grand Theft Auto V (2013) In GTA V ist das LCPD nur im Film „The Simian“ zu sehen, in dem mehrere Beamte in Liberty City während der Apokalypse gegen die Affen ankämpfen. Es fällt im Film etwas Ungewöhnliches an den Fahrzeugen der Beamten auf: Statt der LCPD-Streifenwagen, die aus GTA IV bekannt sind, haben die Polizisten die Streifenwagen aus GTA V, die aus Los Santos bekannt sind. Da diese Szenen in Liberty City spielen, müssten die Beamten normalerweise die LCPD-Streifenwagen fahren. Vermutlich hat Rockstar Games vergessen, dies zu ändern und hat einfach die Streifenwagen aus dem Spiel übernommen. Struktur Das LCPD hat einen ähnlichen Aufbau wie sein Gegenstück, das New York City Police Department. Abteilungen Ähnlich wie das NYCP gibt es auch beim LCPD verschiedene Abteilungen, die auf bestimmte Aufgabenbereiche spezialisiert sind. Detective Bureau * Artist Unit (Detective Moeller) Organized Crime Control Bureau * Narcotics Division (Charlie) Internal Affairs Division Die Dienstaufsicht der Polizeibehörde. Sie wird während der Mission Bad Cop Drop erwähnt und taucht während der Missionen Evidence Dash und Salt in the Wound auf. Zum Fuhrpark des IAD gehört eine Sonderausführung des Cognoscenti. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars wird sie schlicht als Dienstaufsicht übersetzt. Älteres Management Police Commissioner * Mitt Fitzsimmons (geht in Pension) Deputy Police Commissioner * Francis McReary (verstorben, je nach Entscheidung des Spieler) Deputy Commissioner for Public Affairs * Tom Pireni Narcotics Agent * Albert Thomas Ränge: Chief of Department Bureau Chief Assistant Chief Deputy Chief Police Spokersman * Anthony Pizzerelli Inspector Deputy Inspector Lieutenant * Chuck Montresse Sergeant Detective * Charles Wickinowski * Charlie (ermordet) * Jon Atkinson (Detective Squad Chief in Algonquin) * Moeller * Wade Heston Officer * Brian O’Toole * Daryl Bint (entlassen) * Joey * Lenny Macelton * Mitch (Mitch aus Tunnel of Death ermordet) * M M FATCOP 01 * M Y Barrier Cop 04 * M Y COP BLACK * John James Liste der Polizeidienststelle Broker * Polizeidienststelle Hove Beach * Polizeidienststelle South Slopes Dukes * Polizeidienststelle East Island City * Polizeidienststelle Francis International Airport Bohan * Polizeidienststelle Fortside * Polizeidienststelle Northern Gardens Algonquin * Polizeidienststelle Lower Easton * Polizeidienststelle East Holland * Polizeidienststelle Suffolk * Polizeidienststelle Westminster * Polizeidienststelle Middle Park East * Polizeidienststelle Varsity Heights * Polizeidienststelle Star Junction Ausrüstung Waffen * Combat-Präzisionsgewehr (Scharfschützen auf Dächern) * Karabiner (Hubschrauberschützen und an Sehenswürdigkeiten, Bahnhöfen und diversen öffentlichen Einrichtungen) * Pistole * Pump-Action-Schrotflinte Fahrzeuge * Cognoscenti (Dienstaufsicht) * Polizei-Buffalo (nur im Mehrspieler von The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Polizei-Cruiser * Polizeimotorrad (nur im Mehrspieler von The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Polizei-Stinger) (nur im Mehrspieler von The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Polizei-Stockade (Tunnel of Death) * Polizei-Maverick * Streifenwagen (IV) * Streifenwagen (CW) Werbespots Grand Theft Auto IV (Fernsehen, 2008) miniatur|Das Video zum Werbespot * Brian O’Toole: Mein Name ist Brian O’Toole. Als Kind schon wollte ich mich für meine Mitmenschen einsetzen, aber ich hatte eine Leseschwäche. Die meisten beruflichen Laufbahnen blieben mir verschlossen. Deshalb bin ich zum LCPD gegangen. Jetzt bin ich direkt an der Front. Ich helfe Touristen und bekämpfe Terroristen. Ich durchwühle in der U-Bahn die Taschen der Leute, um unsere Freiheit zu schützen. Ich verhafte Demonstranten auf politischen Kundgebungen, die die Freie-Meinungsäußerung-Zone verlassen. Wir gehen knallhart gegen offenen Alkoholkonsum vor und schützen aggressiv die Umwelt. Vielleicht stehst du ja auf Autoverfolgungsjagden, wie du sie im Fernsehen siehst. Stell dir vor, du könntest das jeden Tag machen. Ich schütze die Freiheit, um jeden Preis. Ich bin ein Held und das ist mir bewusst. (Text auf dem Bildschirm: „Finanziert durch Ihre Steuergelder!“) Trivia miniatur|Das Poster aus Bernie Cranes Wohnung in GTA IV * Stiehlt Niko Bellic einen hochwertigeren Wagen, zum Beispiel einen Cavalcade oder eine Stretch-Limousine, hört man sporadisch den Funkspruch „We’ve got a grand theft auto!“ (dt. schwerer Autodiebstahl). * Es gab ursprünglich mehr verschiedene Polizeibeamte. ** Im Trailer „Alles wird anders sein“ kann eine dicke, weibliche Polizeibeamtin kurz im Star Junction gesehen werden. ** In den Spieldateien, im Trailer „Die Suche nach jemand ganz Besonderem“ und auf dem Bild von einem Liberty-Tree-Artikel taucht dieser Auf. ** Im Trailer „Rutscht rüber, Ladys“ sieht man kurz in einem Polizei-Maverick einen Polizisten mit einem weißen Pilotenhelm. * Hat man einen Fahndungslevel, schreien die Beamten manchmal Schlachtrufe wie „Geronimo“ aus. „Geronimo“ nannten europäische Einwanderer einen indianischen Kriegshäuptling. In den 1940er Jahren begannen US-Fallschirmjäger, seinen Namen zu rufen, bevor sie absprangen, was sich als regelrechten Trend entwickelte. * In Chinatown Wars kann es hin und wieder vorkommen, dass Straßenobjekte wie Laternen, Autos und Mülleimer verschwinden und sich in Polizisten „verwandeln“, die aggressiv gegen Passanten vorgehen und diese meistens töten. * In GTA IV und GTA V beschlagnahmen Polizisten Fahrzeuge, um die Verfolgung auf den Spieler aufzunehmen. * In Bernie Cranes Wohnung hängt ein Poster mit einem gemalten Polizisten darauf, dessen Hemd geöffnet ist und somit den Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper freigibt; zudem trägt er einen Schnurrbart. Dies sind stereotype Merkmale für homosexuelle Männer, zu denen auch Berne Crane gehört. Unter dem Polizisten liest ein Spruch „To Protect and Serve“, der auch das Motto des LCPD ist. Er bedeutet auf Deutsch: „Schützen und dienen“. * Das LCPD betreibt zwei Websites: libertycitypolice.com und littlelacysurprisepageant.com, letztere, um Sexualstraftätern zu überführen. * Die Beamten sind die ersten in der GTA-Serie, die Ausrüstung mit sich tragen wie zum Beispiel Taschenlampen. Sie benutzen auch ihr Funkgerät. * Sie tragen auch eine Pistole im Holster. Jedoch ziehen sie diese nie, da sie die gleiche Animation nutzen wie andere Passanten, wo sie ihre Waffe aus der Jacke/Brusttasche ziehen. Siehe auch * Liberty City Police Department (GTA 1/GTA III/Advance/Liberty City Stories) en:Liberty City Police Department (HD Universe) es:Departamento de policía de Liberty City fr:Liberty City Police Department (ère GTA IV) it:Liberty City Police Department nl:Liberty City Police Department no:LCPD I GTA 4 era pl:Liberty City Police Department (uniwersum HD) pt:LCPD (IV) fi:LCPD sv:Liberty City Police Department Kategorie:Polizeibehörden